


Crawl

by nsfwdeobi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi
Summary: intak always made jiung wore a collar when he left the house. He just loved seeing his name around his neck, knowing that no one would dare to flirt with him with it on.
Relationships: hwang intak & choi jiung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> that is...a whole alot tags jfc

intak always made jiung wore a collar when he left the house. He just loved seeing his name around his neck, knowing that no one would dare to flirt with him with it on. 

jiung knew that he should never take it off unless he really wanted to piss off his boyfriend. He had a short list of rules that he had taught him and that was the number one rule.

Never take off the collar unless told you could. 

he really didn’t think it was a good idea. Well, he knew it wasn’t. But, the collar had been digging into his skin the entire time he had been in the store. 

he looked at intak as he went to grab some snacks and, once he was out of sight, he unhooked the black collar and put it into your bag. he let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his sore neck. 

intak started to walk back to him, carrying some bags of chips in his hands before he put them into the shopping cart. 

“Okay! What else do we need?”, intak asked, not having noticed he took the collar off yet. he let out a little sigh of relief. 

“Frozen meals”, he giggled and intak nodded in agreement before chuckling. the two went off the frozen food aisle and, as he was reaching for some frozen fries, intak noticed jiung's mistake. 

“Babe... where’s the collar?”, he turned around, a shiver going up his spine as he felt intak's piercing gaze on him. he put the food in the cart and slowly looked up at intak to see how furious he really was. 

“Um, it was t-too tight so I took it off”, he stuttered and his hands shook, knowing he was in for a bunch of punishments when they got home.

“You could’ve just asked for me to take it off puppy”, intak chuckled and took the collar, going over to put it back on him, making sure it was significantly looser. 

He definitely wanted him to take that collar off with how tight it was before. And jiung knew it.

“Alright, let’s go”, intak smiled teasingly once he had paid for the groceries. jiung blushed bright red when he saw that smile and followed behind him to the car.

The ride back was silent and jiung knew intak was just determining what he was going to do with him. He always came up with punishments that left him crying, begging, and screaming. 

intak parked the car and went around to jiung's side of the car, opening the door and grabbing his hips roughly to put him over his shoulder. he didn’t fight back because he didn’t want to piss intak off more. And, even though he hated to admit it, the idea of intak punishing him however he wanted always made him hard

“So, puppy, what are you going to do when we get in the house?”, intak asked him as he fiddled with his keys, unlocking the door once he found the right key but he waited for jiung to answer. 

he whimpered since he knew exactly what he wanted jiung to say, “I’m going to be a good boy for you, get undressed, and get on all fours with my leash on”.

“That’s my boy”.

intak sat on the couch as he waited for jiung to crawl out from their shared room. He chuckled at how pathetic he was as he crawled towards him, his black leash trailing along his bare back and behind him on the floor. 

Once jiung was close enough, intak grabbed hold of his's hair and pulled him in front of him. 

“Move to the side puppy”, he whined and turned his body, feeling completely humiliated when intak propped his legs up onto his back. he could feel his shoes digging into his bare skin and his boyfriend’s dark chuckle filled his ears as he watched him.

“Are you really that desperate? So desperate that you’d let me use you as a fucking footstool just to get filled up with my cum?”, he humed and he could feel some of his precum going down his thighs. intak noticed and collected a little of it on his finger, brushing against his cock, while putting his finger up to mouth to lick it off “What a pathetic whore”, he licked his lips

“i-intak”, he moaned and moved his hips back and forth in an attempt to get more friction. 

“Did I say you could speak or move?”, he froze on the spot and intak smirked, moving his shoe a little slower as punishment. he wanted so desperately for intak to do more, but he knew if he asked then he’d just tease him even more.

“Such a good little pet. Come on. Let’s go to the bedroom”, jiung bit his lip when intak moved his shoe away, wanting it to come back and bring him the pleasure it was before. 

he knew he looked helpless and pathetic, but he couldn’t find himself to care because of how good he knew intak was going to make him feel soon.

he watched as intak got up and took hold of the leash, working on unbuckling his tight black belt with his free hand. Once it was off, he quickly brought down the rough fabric onto his bare ass. jiung screamed from the sudden pain, his body jerking forward away from the belt. 

“Bitch, stay still”, intak warned and he obediently stayed where he were after intak had pulled him back by his neck, his grip on the leash tightening. He brought the belt back down onto his skin a couple more times, leaving dark bruises in his wake.

There was already tears welling up in jiung's eyes and he sniffled from how badly his ass stung. intak tugged on the leash and started to walk towards the bedroom. jiung crawled beside him and every other step he’d spank him again just to make it difficult for him.

“Get up there puppy”, he pointed to the bed and let go of the leash. his knees burned from how much they had been rubbing against the floor, but he crawled over to the bed and got onto it. Excitement coursed through his veins as he wondered what intak would do to him.

he felt intak tug on the leash and turned his head to see he already had his clothes off, his erection visible in front of him. He pulled jiung towards him and his tip rubbed against his lips. 

“Open”, intak simply ordered and he understood, opening his mouth and taking his cock inside of it. he hallowed his cheeks and just let intak grip his hair and control the speed.

He always loved when jiung choked or gagged on his cock, feeling the vibrations go through him and causing him to groan. 

Tears would go down his cheeks as he gasped for air, his hands digging into his thighs as intak's dick went deep down his throat. 

“Fuck, if you want my cum then suck harder”, intak bit his lip as he moved jiung's head faster and he started to suck roughly on his cock, making his head fall back in pure ecstasy.

he could feel him twitch inside of his mouth as saliva started to dribble down his chin. he put your hand around the base of his cock and started to pump it.

“Good boy”, intak moaned loudly and came inside of his mouth, his seed going deep down his throat. He heavily breathed as he tried to calm down from his high. jiung decided to be well-behaved and licked up the cum that had spilled out onto his thighs, sending pleasant chills through Jisung’s body.

Once he had recovered, intak’s hand wrapped around jiung's throat, digging into the collar there. He forced him back onto his hands and knees, his other hand pushing down onto his back to arch it. 

jiung's bruised ass was right where he wanted it, up in the air for him to press his hips against as he thrusted into him he could feel himself becoming hard again as he thought about how pretty jiung looked with his cum flowing out of his hole

he moaned softly as intak rubbed his tip against his hole, collecting his wetness onto it before he aligned himself with his hole. jiung's head dropped down as he tried to will it inside of him, but intak just stayed there.

“Tell me whore. What do you want?”, he knew how much jiung hated to beg, but he’d do it to get what he wanted. he gripped the bed sheets and thought about it for a moment.

“Please, p-please I want your babies. Fill me full of your cum!”, he cried out loudly and intak smiled, gripping onto his leash to pull his head back so none of his beautiful sounds could be muffled. 

He slowly pushed himself inside of jiung, making his eyes roll to the back of his head by how full he made him feel. he could feel intak's bulge in his stomach and he whimpered at the sensation. 

intak controlled his movements by the leash, pulling on it whenever he wanted jiung to move his hips back. he'd sometimes follow those directions, but the pleasure flowing through his body was enough to distract him from them. he was just a dumb fucktoy for his boyfriend at this point.

“Are you stupid? I said move your hips back!”, intak snapped at him and he's whispered out a weak apology, only making him more pissed off. intak gripped his hips and turned him around onto your back before he pinned his legs down onto the bed, spread open widely just for him.

He snapped his hips against his and pushed back inside of him, filling him up once again. The new position had him even deeper than before with each thrust, making jiung cry out in pain. Tears streamed down your cheeks and he gripped the sheets as you his your orgasm starting to build up.

“I need to cum! intak please!”, he sobbed and intak just chuckled that same dark and teasing chuckle. intak gripped the leash and pulled his face towards his as he continued to ram himself into jiung.

“Shut the fuck up dumb bitch. Hold it. I’m not letting you cum until you’re full of my own”, he whimpered but nodded obediently. intak let go of the leash, making his head fall back down onto the pillows. jiung took one of the pillows and held it to his chest, biting down on the top as the pain and pleasure continued to build up. 

“Aw, can the little puppy not handle it?”, intak cooed, quickening his pace even more just to see how jiung would react. he bit down even harder onto the pillow, little sobs slipping out as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

“I’ll be good! I’m sorry! Please just f-fill me up”, he begged and begged, hoping intak would cum quicker because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his release much longer. his legs were already shaking in his grip.

jiung looked down and almost lost his release right then when you saw the sight of intak’s cock sliding in and out of his bruised hole, he clenched around him, earning a groan in response. intak gripped his throat and thrusted sloppily a few more times until he came inside of him.

“T-thank you”, hr said weakly as intak continued to thrust inside of him, continuously hitting his prostate until intak finally said he could cum.

he screamed as he let himself cum, his release going into their sheets, intak slowly pulled out of him and looked down at hks hole like he always did, smirking as he watched his seed flow out of him and onto the bedsheets.

“There we go. You’re such a good boy”, intak gently kisses him and he kisses back before intak picks him up to get him cleaned.

“Well... maybe more like a good crawler but it’ll work”, he chuckled and jiung blushed brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a hour at 1am, very rushed and im so tired, idk if i finished it before i went to sleep or the day after (spoiler! it was the day after) my hands are mush and i hate myself, probably not a good idea to write 2k+ worded fanfics when your wrist is injured lolz


End file.
